Sun, Sea and The Circus?
by ThatGirlWithTheGingerCat
Summary: When Sena comes up with a genius idea for a trip to the circus to create bonds with her new friends, she finds out that not everything can go her way. Comedic and daft strategies are soon thought up by all the girls to get close to Kodaka, but who will prevail and take Kodaka on the ultimate summer date?
1. So this is a Circus?

HELLO!

This is my new fanfiction and this time I decided to go for Boku wa tomodachi! such a good anime :D  
>This chapter is more of the set up for the main story, starting our characters off on their adventure at the circus :)<p>

Hope you like it, constructive feedback and ideas are welcome!

* * *

><p>Sena threw her arms up in the air, taking in the summer rays and feeling the warmth against her blond hair. She sighed happily and turned to the rest of the neighbours club, the breeze flowing through her floral dress "What do you think?" she asked, looking incredibly pleased with her decision for the club activity.<p>

"Well Done, Meat" Yozora applauded, slowly clapping her hands sarcastically "Meat managed to bring us to more meat, you do know where you've bought us, right?" she questioned, a look of disinterest spread across her face, her usual pissy look radiated onto the scrutinised Sena. Yozora pushed her hand through her hair and made a disgruntled noise to show her lack of appreciation for Sena's 'fantastic' idea.

'_Now I remember why I never ask her to contribute ideas to the club'_

Kodaka stepped forward, looking at the looming tents overhead, the sound of animals, laughing and yelling echoed around the vast field they stood before "I don't know Yozora, this could actually be fun, I've never been to a circus before" he declared, trying to look into one of the tents.  
>Sena's eyes lit up "Really?" she looked at him through large, blue eyes where the sun reflected off them "Do you honestly think this could be a good idea?"<p>

The brunette male took a step back as Sena quickly edged closer to him.  
>"Well yeah, I don't see why not" he smiled slightly awkwardly at the enthusiastic girl stood before him.<p>

Their leader stepped forward "Well, seen as Meat bought us here, maybe we shouldn't waste our time by standing around and talking...wait...where's Rika?" Yozora suddenly realised they were a member down "I'm sure she got on the train with us" she started hastily looking around for their missing member.

The smallest and youngest member of the group puffed up her cheeks and started sulking, dressed in her usual gothic black and white dress the heat was radiating straight to her "Kekeke" she cackled, mimicking her favourite character as always "Silly humans, you can't even keep hold of your pack, let alone make friends"

Yozora turned to her; a strange and dangerous purple aura seemed to radiate from her small body structure as she loomed over Kobato "Do you wish to repeat that?"

Kobato scoffed "I don't have to, do I"

Waving his arms about, Kodaka tried to stop the two young girls from ending up in a fist fight right outside the circus "Why don't we all split up and go find Rika? She may have gotten lost and need our help" he helpfully suggested.

"That's a great idea, Kodaka!" Sena's boobs pressed against his arm "We should go in pairs, I'll come with you!"

Kodaka sweatdropped and turned to the rest of the group "Is that okay with the rest of you?"

Yozora took the higher ground, turning her head away and folding her arms, her body language saying one thing but her lips speaking another "That's fine with me"

The last member of the group shyly looked down, pulling on her small dress and squirming a little "Well actually, I wanted to go with Kodaka...I wanted to see the animals and all the people dressed up with him"

He smiled at her "Alright then, Yukimura" he pulled away from Sena and stood next to the shy, blushing female "So me and Yukimura, Sena and Yozora and Kobato and Maria when she gets here" he nodded and gave them all a thumbs up.

"WAIT!" Sena and Yozora yelled in harmony "That's not how it's meant to go!"

Kodaka started walking off with Yukimura, leaving the rest of the girls to squabble amongst themselves before giving in and following the original plan.


	2. The trouble with friends

Yozora and Sena walked down the winding path towards a swarm of people dressed up in clown costumes, their eyes following the two girls as they slowly neared the group. Yozora shivered a little, trying not to let her fear show to the mocking Sena.

The blond ran ahead, staring in amazement at the entertainers stood before her "Hey! Can I get a picture?" she asked, pulling an expensive camera out of her bag and setting it up before handing it to Yozora to take her picture.  
>The clowns nodded and started pulling faces at the camera as Sena stood in the middle of the dressed up people and beamed. Her friend took the picture quickly, sulking a little from having to spend so much time with the clowns. "How does it look?" Sena asked excitedly, running over and grabbing the camera, Yozora sneered at her, crossing her arms, pretending not to be interested in her hand work "What do you think Yozora?" she asked, shoving the photo in her face.<p>

The dark haired girl snorted "it would have been nicer if that piece of meat wasn't in the middle off it"

Sena's eyes filled with tears as she slammed the picture into Yozora's chest and ran away yelling "Yozora, you idiot!"

"MEAT! Wait!" she watched her run away, the clowns watching and tutting at her. Yozora glared at them before looking at the picture and sighing, following the upset Sena, hoping maybe, maybe this time she can make it right between them.

* * *

><p>"Look! Kodaka...there's a lion in that tent"<p>

"Yukimura, wait...don't run away like that, you'll get lost as well" he yelled back, concern thick in his voice. Kodaka ran after his friend, stopping in front of her and panting a little "Yozora will be mad if she found out we were doing detours without her"

Yukimura turned to him, a little red in the face from panic of realisation "Well maybe we can do it again? With the rest of our...friends?" she asked

Kodaka couldn't help but allow her to carry on sightseeing "Hey, Yukimura...why did you want to come with me? You could have stayed with one of the others and spent time with them; you may have enjoyed it more"

"No! I wanted to spend time with you..." she turned away from him, realising her outburst "I enjoy spending time with you...so I thought this was the perfect time" she watched as the lions in front of them starting doing tricks for the clown hat held a piece of meat in front of it "I know Yozora and Sena would be mad at me, but my father said you have to be selfish sometimes, to make yourself happy" her body language became introverted, her happiness and energy vanished in an instance as she explained herself.

Her friend smiled at her "I like spending time with you as well, and sometimes it is good to be selfish, but sometimes just enjoying yourself with lots of people is also good. Yozora and Sena will be fine, I wouldn't worry about them"

"Really?"

"Really, do you want to get ice cream?"

_Ice cream? Is his like...a date...oh gosh! Am I on a date with Kodaka?_

She blushed a little and nodded "Yes...I'd like that"


	3. Disruption in public places

Kobato sat on the bench near the entrance to the circus, looking up at the tall tents with curious eyes. The contact in her right eye glinted in the sunlight as she shaded her eyes with her hand "Where is that minion of the church, taking my precious time with an-chan! How dare she" she looked at the floor, realising how short her legs are.

"Poopy vampire! Huh? Where's onii-chan?"

"Kekeke, you will never achieve the love of my other half" Kobato stuck her nose up at the little nun girl, a smug smirk across her face "You will eventually bow down to my overwhelming power and do my every command Kekeke"

Maria puffed her cheeks out and started pointing violently at the little Lolita girl "I will never bow down to a stupid head, poopy vampire! And you will never keep onii-chan away from me!" she bellowed.

A small crowd had gathered around the two girls as their argument started getting out of control and the insults became stupider

"Stupid brain!"

"nincompoop!"

"church lover!"

The small crowd reacted to the two young girls in many ways, some thought them to be adorable whilst others had concerns over their attitudes in a public place on a Saturday morning.

"I'm going to go and find Onii-chan and spend today with him!" Maria yelled, squirming through the crowd and trying to free herself of Kobato's tight grip that found its way around the little nun girls wrist at the sound of Kodaka spending time with her.

She used Maria to pull her back and push herself in front "I won't let you be with An-chan! Never, never, never! You have a sister!"

"Eugh?! She's not my sister! She's an old hag!" Maria retaliated, trying to keep up with Kobato as she ran through the crowds of people, knocking some down and disrupting the peace of the circus.

* * *

><p>Kodaka stood by the tiger cage on his own, Yukimura had wondered off to find the couple some soda and ice-cream to keep them going before they all met up for lunch later that afternoon<br>"Huh...Rika?"  
>He looked through the cage and found the young Rika stood with a guy, watching the tigers as well and smiling, smiling like she was happy. Kodaka smiled, not wanting to interrupt his friend and her happy moment for that day, he couldn't remember the last time he saw her smile like that, especially at someone else.<br>She started waving at him as their eyes met.  
>He smiled and waved back politely before she took the arm of the guy and wonder off.<p>

"At least she's okay" he muttered to himself, remembering the whole point of this mission was to find Rika, he knew he wasn't going to tell Yozora, she was so set on this being a club day out, no matter what she said to Sena that morning. "I wonder where Yukimura has disappeared too..."He wondered to himself "And I wonder how the others are getting on"

After another five minutes of watching the tigers he decided he should go and check on Yukimura, she hadn't mentioned wanting to be a '_Real man' _all morning and he was starting to get a bit uneasy with how feminine she was actually acting.

* * *

><p>Sena sat on a bench by the souvenir shops, her face buried deep in her arms as she sobbed to herself, muttering 'Stupid Yozora' over and over again, her hair damp from the tears and the top of her floral dress was also soggy.<br>She looked up and wiped her eyes, still a little teary and looking like a lost puppy.

"Sena?"

She looked up to see Yukimura watching her, her face filled with concern "Are you okay?"

Sena nodded "I'm fine"

"Was it Yozora again?"

The pretty, blond buried her face back in her arms as she started crying again

"Do you want to...maybe...come around with me and Kodaka? Until you feel better"

Sena shook her head "I don't want to intrude on you both"

Yukimura smiled a little "A true man would never leave a poor lady crying" she held out her hand "Come on, it'll be fun"


End file.
